Looks Can Kill
by TvdCastle
Summary: Sweet Castle-Beckett moments. Its Castle and Beckett after 'Always' in 'Season 5'. Each chapter will have three short-stories/moments. Its a proper story which progresses through moments. NOT ONE-SHOTS The teasing and flirting is back as they are 'together' now! COMPLETE NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Looks Can Kill**

_**Four months without Castle is a lot to taken in. Therefore I decided to write a number of short sweet moments/stories to make the hiatus bearable. So you all stay with me. I will wait for your reviews before starting the next chapter, so do tell me whether I should continue or not. Each chapter would contain 3 short stories and I will update every alternate day. It will be more flirty as they know they love each other. These events take place after 'always' maybe in season 5.**_

_**The characters do not belong to me, Mr Marlowe is the creator.**_

* * *

**(1)**

It had been a long day with me finishing the paper work and Castle just sitting there watching me do it. With his big shiny love filled blue eyes and a small smile on his face, he was just watching me. People would consider it creepy but not me. I had grown to like it.

'Castle, I'm almost done...' I said, writing; flipping to the very last page now.

'Oh no... carry on, I'm not in a hurry' he said, now keeping his right elbow on the desk, hand supporting his chin. His gaze became more intense. His eyes had this craving in them. I kept my pen down at last to meet his gaze. Our eyes met and that's when I felt a magnetic pull towards him. I did not break the eye contact. His eyes had filled mine with the same love and craving. My eye balls slowly moved from his eyes, down his nose, to his lips. They were pink and moist. I bit my lips as I thought what it would feel like to have his over mine. Trying not to give in, I said-

'Done! So... wanna grab dinner?'

'Oh yaa, sure...' he said, standing up at once and helping me with my coat.

We walked towards the elevator with his hand grazing mine. We were alone and it was late. I gave him a side glance and thanks to our impeccable timing, he glanced at me too. It was like ice meeting fire - Steam... If just eye contact could do that, I wondered what body contact would do? Not thinking much about it, I intertwined my fingers through his. That's when our eyes lost contact and his gaze turned towards our hands. Now his look turned from craving to longing and so did mine. We stepped inside the elevator, not meeting eyes but still holding hands. Trust me! WE did not let go...

* * *

**(2)**

'So Old haunt?' I said to Castle, after the case was closed. I really needed a drink.

'Naah, I got dinner plans' he said, getting up from his chair. Yes! It was 'his' chair. It belonged only to him.

'Dinner plans? With whom?' I asked, a little confused but praying that he wasn't getting together again with his ex wife. Doesn't he get it that we are together now, which means no dating!

'Well, you should know...a very special woman, in fact, a very beautiful woman!' he said, his eyes lit up and they gave me the hint that this someone was very special. It couldn't have been Alexis or Martha because they were out on a college tour.

'Can I have a name?'' I asked, curiously.

'Why? You planning to do a background check?'' he said, laughing now. Okay! It was funny but not that funny!

'Not exactly...' I said, though I guess I would have.

'Why don't you join us, since you're so curious?' he asked. I knew he wanted to know why I was curious. He did not know that I was having images of him cheating on me in my mind.

'No, I am not going to spoil your date' I said sarcastically.

'Even if I say that my date is actually with a friend of mine from high school?' he said smiling at me. He maybe a play boy or a womanizer but I somewhere deep down knew that he would never betray me. I needed to trust him, actually I trusted him but I did not trust woman around him.

'Oh... then I would come! I wanna hear all about the Richard Rogers...' I said now staring at his blue eyes which were now shining brightly, making his face glow.

'Okay then!' he said, moving his hand around my back, holding me by the waist. The touch of his palm on my back gave me goose bumps. Looking into my eyes he softly said -

'You're my date tonight then'

I couldn't help but meet his eyes and for a moment there I just wanted to lean in and give him a kiss. But I guess, after the date I would do that, maybe I would do that in front of his friend, to show her that she was just a friend and nothing more. He was mine...

* * *

**(3)**

It was late and Kate and I were waiting for a cab. We were standing there and it was pouring heavily. She was holding an umbrella, but I wasn't. I was trying to hail a cab for her first but none would stop. She wasn't in a hurry and was just looking at me struggling, with an amused look on her face this time. After giving up, I walked towards her saying-

'Can you share?'

'I like watching you get wet, but I'm not that evil...' she said, making space for me to fit in.

'So you like the sight of me in a white but now wet-transparent shirt?' I said, smiling at her, curving my eyes a little teasingly. She just rolled her eyes and said-

'Shut up or I'll not share' but she couldn't suppress her smile.

'Detective Beckett you are so naughty!' I said, doing a little dance with my eyebrow. She lifted her eyelashes a little to see me and I just couldn't stop staring into her eyes. They were beautiful. The mascara did make her hazel eyes look even bigger. They were perfect. I moved a little closer, to prevent myself from getting wet. Now our noses were just a finger space apart from each other. I could feel her breath on my skin...warm. It smelt of hot coffee.

'Castle! Control your self...' she said. Well, it's because my head had already tilted a little, ready to give her a passionate kiss.

'Sorry, Kate... what to say, you are making me wait so much...' I said, making her blush. She just looked at me teasingly now. She came closer and moving her lips along my cheek bone, she reached my ears and whispered-

'The wait will be worth it...' and with that she turned and yelled 'taxi!'. A taxi was right away at her disposal. What the hell! She just tried once and she got it and here I was struggling for almost half an hour.

'You couldn't have hailed one earlier?' I asked as she opened the door and seated herself down.

'How to say it politely...Castle... Actually I was enjoying the sight of you struggling in white shirt' with that she just winked at me and I watched as the cab went down the road and turned, totally out of view now.

'Struggling! Huh!' I said to myself, now I could not help but smile. Only if** looks could kill**, Katherine Beckett was going to kill me. She was definitely worth the wait.

* * *

_**So, tell me how you found these three stories and should I continue? Even a line or a word would do if not a proper review. I am waiting.**_

_**Chapter 2 - 4,5,6 are up now- Thanks for the reviews :) Keep the suggestions and reviews coming.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks Can Kill**

_**These events take place after 'always' maybe in season 5.**_

_**The characters do not belong to me, Mr Marlowe is the creator.**_

* * *

**(4)**

After a hectic day, Kate and I decided to head to Old Haunt to have a few drinks. We were sitting casually on bar stools drinking beer and talking. I was telling her about Alexis's college and how much effort it took not to interfere. She was laughing and just that dazzling smile made my day. I was about to order for a refill when a guy came and started chatting with Kate. Thinking he would go, I did not shoo him right away but now he was whispering something in Kate's ears and the intimacy arouse my attention. She was playing along, smiling flirtly at him. She was such a tease! She wanted me to react. I tried to ignore but couldn't stop myself from noticing that the guy was pretty charming and about the same height as me. Now he was holding her hand and I could see her flinch but she gave in. I couldn't control myself and said-

'Excuse me mister! What do you think you're doing?' I asked, steadying my voice.

'Talking to this beautiful woman here' he replied without hesitation.

'Yaa... well, find someone else, we were doing the same thing until you barged in' I said, without blinking. I could see Kate trying not to smile. She liked me getting all possessive over her.

'Hey man! It's a free world...' he said, and continued talking to her. The way he looked at her made me tighten my fist. Enough! I got up and walked towards him. I said a little louder this time- 'Back off, she's already taken!'

'Oh yaa? By whom?' Beckett asked in a teasing voice, now looking at me with those lovely eyes of hers. The way she looked at me, it could never match the way she looked at anyone else. Whenever she looked at me, her eyes were always filled with love, even when she was grumpy or angry with me.

I simply bended and gave her a peck on her lips. Then I smiled and said 'me' looking straight into her eyes.

'Well I did not see that coming, why the hell you then sitting here on a bar stool! It's not where I imagined couples sitting!' he said, looking at Kate, thinking that I was lying. Kate just stared at me to give him an answer.

I did not answer to that man's question. I slipped my one hand through hers, and the other around her waist, lifting her from the stool. Then I just led her to a more intimate place- the dark cosy corner, where usually couples sat. As we reached, I just shouted at the guy who was looking at us, dazed – 'Is this where you imagine couples sitting?'

I could see Kate smiling and nodding her head. It's true, we pressed each other's nerves but it was because we loved each other and that was enough.

* * *

**(5)**

'Lanie! I can't do this, he has meetings lined up. I can't ask him to stay just because I'm free tonight' I said, yelling at Lanie through the phone.

'Come on girl! You both are now officially together, this means you can control him!' she said, teaching me how to keep him on his toes, as if I needed teaching.

'Yes... but what if it's important?' I asked her, telling her that it's not the right thing to do.

'Well... if it's important, he will refuse even if you ask him! Give it a shot!' she said.

'So you want me to seduce him into staying the night?' I asked plainly.

'Exactly!' she said, and with that I kept the phone down as soon as I heard footsteps.

'Heyy, I gotta go-' he started, but I cut him off. I was going to give it a try. I slowly walked towards him, with a naughty look on my face. His eyes followed my body. I placed my one hand on his chest and the other moved through his silky hair. I stared right into his blue eyes and slowly started staring at his lips as my tongue slipped out for a second, showing him that I was longing for his lips to be on mine.

'Wha- Kate-...you wan-' he started but I knew he was taken aback.

'I had got plans for us tonight Rick, but work is work, we will postpone the plans for some other day' I said, in a bed room voice, making his heart flutter. I kissed his chin and then his nose but before placing a kiss on his lips, I stopped and slipped my hand through his shirt, as the top button was now open. I moved my palm anti clock wise on his chest, letting the warmth of my palm seep into his body.

'Or we can-' he started, and I slowly moved my ear to his lips, letting my hair massage his face gently, my hand was still inside his shirt. I could feel him taking me in, the smell of my hair and my body got to him. I smelled of chocolate, and that was done intentionally.

'What were you saying Rick?' I said, moving my fingers from his hair to now his shaved cheeks, using my thumbs to do the magic. Strike three and...

'My meeting has shifted' he said, now embracing me, warm and cosy against him. That's an OUT! I said to myself, leading him to the bed room for our plans.

* * *

**(6)**

We were watching TV on his couch. His arm was around me and my head rested comfortably on his shoulder. His fingers were playing with my hair and I didn't mind. Suddenly, he unwound his arm and put both his legs up staring at something moving under the cabinet. He stared at it for a while and I stared at him, thinking he was having fits! You never know with Richard Castle. If** looks could kill**, that creature would have surely been dead by now.

'Eeeeek... Spiderrrr!' he screamed, startling me. His eyes were closed tightly as if it was going to fly and bite him.

'Deep breaths Castle, it's just a spider!' I said, staring at him, trying not to laugh.

'JUST a spider?' he said, his eyes still closed.

'What's it with you? Just a spider...Just a rat!' he said, grinding his teeth.

'What is it with you? For god's sake, you are about 6 feet taller than that poor creature!' I said, staring at the spider. It just crawled and came nearer.

'Poor creature?' he said, sarcastically. 'You mean nasty little bastard?' he continued, now opening his eyes, searching for it. The moment he saw it he just wrapped his arms around my waist and tucked his face into my hair, using me as a shield. My skin tingled under his touch, but I had no time to think about this.

'Close your eyes Castle' I said, calmly. It was just a spider. He did what I said. When his eyes were closed, I gently moved my lips on his and my tongue was already into his mouth exploring it. He started biting my lower lips while I worked on his upper and I could feel his hands moving all over my body, but ending up holding my chin as he gave me one last kiss, before he opened his eyes to search for it again. It was gone.

'You made it disappear?' he said, though a little scared about its position now.

'Yes, it's not going to trouble us now!' I said, and I kissed him again as I watched the spider moving towards his study room through the corner of my eyes. Poor little thing! – This description was for both of them. Castle was going to have company while writing.

* * *

**I hope you liked it so far. Should I continue? Please do leave a review as they help me in writing and those who do not have an account can also tell me how you found it. - Short stories/ moments... I can see happening in season 5, you liking them so far? So you all, please click that 'review' button below, in the middle. Thanks :) I will update more often if you like them. Review and tell me! Even a line or a word would do if not a proper review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Looks Can Kill**

_**These events take place after 'always' maybe in season 5.**_

_**The characters do not belong to me, Mr Marlowe is the creator.**_

* * *

**(7)**

Since two days I had neither gone to the precinct, nor answered any calls. After sleeping for a day and a half, I was longing to hear her melodious voice. I could picture her sitting beside me, attending to my illness with tenderness. I was down with cold and the body ache was unbearable. I guess change of weather was the reason. Once again my phone went off, and I decided to pick it up. I saw the 28 missed calls from her and the remaining 14 from my mother and Alexis, maybe a few from work. I knew I was in trouble; still I picked up the phone and heard her concerned voice from the other end.

'Castle? Are you alright? You weren't picking your phone and you didn't show up so I thought you were on some tour or something... I'm coming!' she said, that was a statement, not a question.

'No Kate... its abso-' I started but then I saw her standing at the door of my bedroom. She was already here; the phone call was just a warning before she entered my bedroom. I wanted her to be here and my silent wish had come true. Looking as beautiful, with her brown curls flowing down, framing her face perfectly, she stood there, looking at me with those hazel eyes. I could see a few lines on her forehead. She was worried... but she looked so cute.

'Hey how did you get in?' I asked, with a feeble voice, still lying on the bed, but now trying to get up. She rushed to my side, slowly putting the pillow behind my back and making me comfortable.

'You gave me spare keys... remember?' she said now, sitting beside me, holding my hand, giving it a slight squeeze to show that she's here, always.

'Oh yaa... but you shouldn't have come... I don't want you to get sick' I said, giving her a faint smile. I failed; she wasn't going to buy it. She knew me so well.

'I guess I'm already sick... love sick...' she said, smiling at me, I could see the mischief in her eyes but concern too.

'Cheesy movie dialogues? Really?' I asked softly. She just stood up and started walking... round the corner of the bed, heading towards the other direction.

'Yes! You should go... I'll see you tomorrow' I said, thinking that she was leaving. She had bad guys to catch. She was a woman who thought that the whole world's weight rested on her shoulders alone.

'Richard Castle... I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here...' she said. She wasn't leaving; she was actually going to the other side of the bed, to lay herself beside me.

'Oh...' I said, as she lay down beside me, moving her fingers gently on my forehead, doing all she could to ease the pain. After a minute, she kissed my forehead and half of my pain vanished just by that moist imprint on my forehead left by her lips. I closed my eyes for a minute to take it all in.

'The truth is... I'm so glad you're here...' I said, letting it all out. She gently put her arm around my head, making me use it as a pillow. She bended and whispered in my ears, a word I wanted to hear so badly-

'Always...'

* * *

**(8)**

'I'll drive...' I said, taking the keys from her hand as we approached the car. She just gave me that look which made me question my own driving skills.

'What?... you don't trust me?' I said, trying to think of all those reasons why she doesn't let me drive. She just came near me, we both were standing on the driver's side.

'No...I mean...no I trust you...' she started. She blinked hard, which gave me the feeling that she was trying to come up with something.

'It's just that... I don't trust the lady with the walker...' she said, scratching her head, still not satisfied with her answer.

'Really? You are gonna go with that? What you think... I'm 8?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Not 8...I think you've managed to reach 10...' she said, smiling. Nine year old on a sugar rush, those were her words; at least I managed to become a 10. Then it struck me that she was actually making fun of me. I know! Late reaction.

'Heyyyyy!' I shouted and she instantly replied-

'But that's not the point... the point is, I don't trust the teenagers making out at the crossing...'

'Whoaa... people do that? That's definitely worth trying...' I said, forgetting completely about the topic we were discussing.

'Castle... Okay... it's just that I really like you sitting beside me, bickering and theorizing while I'm driving...its kinda sweet' she said, blushing now.

'I just opened the door seated myself down on the driver's seat and looking straight into her eyes I said - 'Challenge accepted!'

I was going to show her that I can do multi tasking. She just smiled and came to the other side and sat down but before I pulled the first gear to start, she placed her hand over mine, her soft hands... the warmth meeting mine, and said-

'But eyes on the road...' and with that I gave her a thumbs up and started the engine, ready to show her my extraordinary driving skills.

* * *

**(9)**

Castle and I were sitting on his Kitchen chairs, talking; thank god it wasn't me sitting on the kitchen counter this time, as Alexis was home. Alexis came down the stairs and paused a little on seeing me.

'Dad! You didn't tell me that we had company' she said, eyeing her dad, giving him the you-should-have-told-me look. If **looks could kill**, that look would have surely killed him.

'Oh dear! I wanted to tell you something... but because of the wrong timing, it got delayed and I would have eventually told you but-' he went on and on but Alexis cut him off, saying in a demanding voice 'The point dad?'

Castle took my hand and smiled at me, then turning to his daughter he was about to tell her when Martha came and completed what he was saying-

'Darling, will you please at least leave that girl's hand... she isn't going anywhere now!'

I tried to suppress my laugh but Castle was speechless, not losing any more time he uttered- 'We're together, but how did you know?' now he was staring at his mother and so was I.

'Oh come on! You're writing, submitting work on time, exhausting my patience by telling me how Kate and you spent the entire day! Smiling more and not brooding in your underpants and being a little more mature...well...it has to be a miracle...it didn't take time for me to figure out that things had worked out between you and her, your better half' she said, her eyes moving from Castle to now me, giving me a little smile.

'Dad! How long have the two of you...' Alexis started.

'About a month... since your graduation day!' he said, now moving towards her.

'I know Alexis, I should have told you but after our little argument before... about me working with...detectiv-...uh...Kate, I was afraid how you would react.' He said, looking at Alexis, waiting for her reaction.

'Dad, you shouldn't have doubted me...I'm old enough now to understand...I'm sorry for earlier but once again I would like to ask you something...' she said, staring at her dad. Her blue eyes, a shade brighter than Rick's but they had the same glow in them.

'Sure pumpkin...ask right away...' he said, still smiling at her, showing her that her decision mattered. She was still very important to him.

'Are you happy?' she asked, not losing the eye contact. Castle embraced her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was still holding her but his eyes were now on me, looking at me he answered- 'Very...'

Alexis just gave him a smile and came to me. She gave me a hug, smiled at me too and just headed towards her room. I guess I would spend a little time with her so that she could be more comfortable around me at least. But I was happy that she had accepted me, and that was enough...for now.

'Give her time...' Martha said. I didn't mind, she was a teenager and even after me making her dad wait for so many years, even with him following me on quite dangerous cases, she had given me a hug and accepted me. She was quite mature for her age, even more than Castle I guess.

'As for me...it was about time!' Matha said, making me blush and she headed out, leaving me and Castle alone. He was here and that was all I wanted. Now, only Javi and Ryan were left and maybe with time we would open up to them too, for now we had decided to keep it a secret from them as we didn't want to create any awkwardness at work. At present we were just staring into each other's eyes, glad that it went well with Martha and Alexis. He was happy and so was I. 'We' were happy together. Staying 'together' is the key to a happy relationship. I knew we could over come any obstacle by sticking together.

* * *

**Thank you so much you all for ALL the favourite author, story alerts and subscription alerts, it made my day! I would be even more grate full if you leave a review for me as well, because that would help me a lot in writing plus knowing that you are enjoying it so far. Maybe, I'll write regularly for sometime at least. Its tough to fit 3 moments in one chapter and do justice to them! I hope I was able to do it right? New ideas are welcome too, maybe I use them!**

**Tell me the **_**numbers**_** you liked and I will try to deliver more of those types, or tell me how you find all these moments ****as a whole.**** Those who don't have an account, you can also review, just click the review button below, in the middle. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Looks Can Kill**

_**These events take place after 'always' maybe in season 5.**_

_**The characters do not belong to me, Mr Marlowe is the creator.**_

* * *

**(10)**

'So you two head to that strip club and find out what he was up to while Castle and I will try to figure out the timeline...something's wrong...' I said, giving Ryan and Espo instructions, of course Castle was going to come with me. Ryan and Esposito just stood there, both staring at Castle, who was now staring at me. They knew that going to a strip club would definitely involve Castle joining them too.

'Uh...I..' Castle said, staring at me. We were together now but Ryan and Javi didn't know that. No way was I going to let Castle go to that strip club, knowing that naked woman would practically throw themselves on him.

I gave Castle one of those I-will-kill-you-if-you-do-this looks which melted him. If **looks could kill**, mine would have killed him. He just stared blankly at me, unable to decide what to say.

'Yo! You comin?' Esposito said, looking at Castle, then at me.

'Can I?' Castle asked me, like an afraid little mouse, scared that I was going to bite him. I couldn't say no because that would definitely give Ryan and Javi some hint. Saying yes would also be a problem because that would mean me agreeing, which I was not. I just looked down, not meeting his eyes and said-

'Suit yourself...'

Castle was trying to figure me out, bending his head a little to meet my eyes, when Esposito said- 'Come on Castle! I think you're taking your own words too seriously man...' grinning and Ryan added- '...yes...she's your work wife! We get it! But wasn't that supposed to be a joke? Unless you two are seriously dating... ' and with that they gave each other a high five, laughing. I know, they were just making fun but they had got the end part right, though neither me nor Castle was going to tell them that. I just stared hard at them and my one look made them silent. They really had the ability to sense my anger.

'You guys go... I'll join you' Castle said, playing it safe.

'Alright!' Esposito said while Ryan gave Castle a confused look before they headed towards the elevator.

'So...when are you planning on telling them?' Castle asked me. I took a minute to answer, as I was thinking about the same thing.

'Soon' I said and I continued – 'I think you should go join them before it's late...' though he could see that I wasn't very happy about it.

'Well, I think I can call them and let them know that I have a meeting...' he said smiling at me, making my frown turn into a smile too.

'...meeting with a secret girlfriend...' he continued, holding my hand now, caressing it and making me blush. The word 'girlfriend' sounded so nice...

* * *

**(11)**

I knocked on Castle's door and was soon greeted by his masculine arms around me. He smelled good and was wearing a purple shirt today, my favourite colour. When we were seated down comfortably on his couch, I took out a travel kit and handed it over to him. He took it from me and then smiling at me, he said-

'Oh Kate! I think you're still under the influence of last night's drink but I'll be very happy to go on a holiday with you...well...only if we're sharing rooms'

'It's not for you, it's for Alexis...I figured that since she's going to college and all, it'll come in handy...' I said, asking for his approval, I didn't mean to impose.

'I see...you're trying to buy a teenager into liking you...' he said, teasingly.

'How shallow you think I am?' I said, playing along. Two could play the game.

'Let me tell you...actually, in my house...it does work, I give you permission to buy family members, starting with mother!' and with that he kept the kit on the table and winked at me.

'Shut up Castle, how nice of you... It's just that I want you to give it to her...I don't want her to think that I'm overdoing things you know... I want her to be comfortable around me but not by giving her lavish gifts...' I said, trying to make him understand what my intentions were.

'Don't even dare to explain yourself Katherine Beckett! I trust you...completely...' he said, now wrapping his arm around me, cuddling. He liked cuddling.

'It's got all the things I needed badly when I went to college; I guess she'll need them too...' I said, with my mouth tucked in his shirt.

'I'll give it to her!' he said softly, and kissed my fore head.

'I'm sure she'll like it...' he said, with his voice a little proud. He always sounded proud when talking about his daughter.

'hmmmm...' I said, as I closed my eyes. There was something in him that made me feel safe. I always had this feeling that no one could touch me when I was with him. He loved me, teased me, surprised me but always maintained a level. He never crossed the line of comfort which clearly showed that he was a gentleman.

'I love you...' he whispered in my ears. I wanted to say it back, but I pretended that I was asleep. Dammit! I don't know why but I was struggling with those three words. I was working on saying them but every time I tried saying them to him, I just stammered and then I pretended that I was saying something else. I hoped he hadn't run out of patience. In my hearts I loved him but my brain wasn't cooperating and so wasn't my mouth.

* * *

**(12)**

I was in my study room typing, my new novel – 'Frozen Heat' was going to be published soon. I was already behind and my days were full of working hours, no time for play. On the other hand, Kate was absolutely free for two-three days, as Gates had ordered her to take the days off because of doing overtime the previous week. Here she was today, giving me company.

'God Castle! How much time does it take to write just 10 pages!' she said, after sitting quiet for an hour.

'Now you're in my shoes, imagine me waiting for you to finish paper work...' I said, still typing.

'Yes, but you can just make up anything, how hard can that be!' she said, looking bored. I looked up from my laptop, my attention now on her and said- 'Oh so you think that it's easy to write...well, why don't you try it out...' I said, getting up from my chair now, asking her to sit on it. She simply came and sat down saying – 'So... What to do?'

She was staring at the keyboard, waiting for me to give her instructions. I opened the text that I was editing as there was an approximate word limit for every chapter and I asked her to edit it for me now. 'Go on' I said, staring at her hands now. They were still... not moving.

'Okay...I have to edit this text and make it short...I'll ask you a sentence and you give me a word to replace it...' I said, moving the cursor to the text now. It said:

'**...the man was too good at his work to make even the slightest mistake...**'

'So, go ahead...make it short...I gave you a hint also by telling you that this sentence can be shortened...' I said, staring at the screen along with her. After five minutes when she couldn't come up with something I just bended and typed-

'**...the man was infallible...**' Now I was smiling at her, with my eyebrow raised.

'You know... I knew that word...' she said, now telling me to give her another chance. I once again underlined another sentence for her to correct-

'**...he was caught but he hired a lawyer to free him from all blames and...'**

'Now, this one's easy...' I said, staring at the screen again. It took a lot of effort to think of one word substitutes instantly and she was getting my point. After ten minutes of thinking this time, she gave up.

'Okay fine! I agree, writing is tough...just tell me the answer already!' she said, waiting for me to say it. I simply typed in-

'**...he hired a lawyer to exonerate him...**'I guess she knew that word too because her mouth opened for a second and then closed. I could make out what she was thinking therefore I said-

'I'm sure you knew all these words but you can't think of them right away, as for me, it's my job...see, I told you it's tough!'

'Yes it is...' she agreed, though half heartedly, but she knew I was right. Writing so many bestsellers wasn't easy. At least she got a taste of my talent.

'Well, I know a word that describes us ' she said, after a little while. She opened the internet, searched for it and showed me right away, pursing her lips. It said-

_**Mamihlapinatapai**__** : **_** "a look shared by two people, each wishing that the other will offer something that they both desire but are unwilling to suggest or offer themselves."**

'I'm willing to offer...' I said smilingly, lifting her from the chair, kissing her passionately. The laptop flap was shut, lights were off, my lips were supporting her lips and my desk was supporting her body rather than the laptop. I was in no time on top of her, both of us, biting, nibbling, sucking...making each other moan.

'What about work?' she asked between breaths, to which I just replied softly against her bare skin- 'what work...'

* * *

**All of you who are reading, please do tell me your favorite numbers so far or new numbers from new chapters if you have already told me from the previous ones, I will write more like those types then. ****I really have to think hard to come up with something new for all three moments, I hope I'm doing fine?** Also you may tell me how you find the story as a whole till now or this chapter? Whatever you want, but do leave a line at least. Thanks for reading. So I continue?

**How many chapters do you want me to write? Each chapter having three moments. Do give me new ideas, maybe I use them! I was thinking maybe 8-10 chapters in all, what you think? More?**

******PS- Thank you**** for ALL the favorite author and story alerts and subscriptions. Though I would appreciate it if you leave a review as well and those who did leave me a review, thanks a lot, it made my day. Those who don't have an account can also leave me a review, just click the button below in the middle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Looks Can Kill**

_**These events take place after 'always' maybe in season 5.**_

_**The characters do not belong to me, Mr Marlowe is the creator.**_

* * *

**(13)**

"**For Kyra Blaine, you make the stars shine**" I touched the ink with my index finger as I stood before the book shelf in Castle's study room with this one book in my hand. He had asked me to help him arrange all his books, those written by him as well as those read by him. I was just staring at the sentence thinking how lucky Kyra was to have met him only in college when suddenly he came from behind and put his arms around my waist, his face resting on my shoulder.

'What's up?' he asked, softly, now staring at the book too.

'Nothing... it's just that Kyra was the first woman you dedicated a book to, right?' I asked, closing the book now, turning and looking at him. Now we were holding hands.

'Yes...yes she was...' he said, but there was no regret in his voice for letting her go.

'Maybe your first love?' I asked him, biting my lower lip.

'Naah, my first love was Kate...' he said, smiling at me.

'What? I'm serious... no time for jokes! Who was it?' I asked him again, telling him to quit joking.

'Yes it was Kate! I met her in high school, we just talked...it was late and we passed out by the time I realized I was in love...' he said. He wasn't joking.

'Whoaa, Kate was your first love...that's... that's ...'I continued...it was shocking. He completed my sentence as usual.

'That's amazing, maybe a little weird...but I love this Kate more than the high school one you know...' he said, with his eyes shining even more brightly than before.

'Oh...so you two just talked...' I said, a little teasingly.

'Yes! We just talked...what about you? Planning to tell me your number hunh?' he asked, thinking I would tell him as we were together now. For the sake of a relationship to work, it's better to keep some secrets.

'Okay, I can just tell you this...whatever number is yours, divide it by two...I'm sure that'll be my number!' I said teasingly, I wasn't going to tell him. He played along.

'What if mine's odd?' he asked now, leaning a little towards me, with a goofy look on his face.

'Then the .5 can represent my young high school love...' I said, suppressing a smile, trying to act serious.

'Oh my god...young you slept with-'he started but I just kissed me, not letting him complete the sentence. I wasn't going to tell him. I guess he realized that maybe some things should be left a mystery, why bring up things that held no importance now? That's why he never asked me about it after that day...

* * *

**(14)**

'We're together right?' he asked, holding a pack of cards now. I just looked up from the pile of papers stacked on my desk for me to finish, and said-

'Yes we are...do you have fever or something?' I had no idea where that weird question came from.

'I mean a couple-couple...' he said again, and I just stared at him intensely.

'Gotcha!' he said, looking now at the pack of cards in his hand.

'What's bothering you?' I asked after a minute of silence, sounding bored...he wanted me to ask that question.

'Nothing, it's just a game that couples play to see how they're doing together...so I was thinking we could give it a shot...' he said, with those puppy eyes of his, trying hard to take a yes out of me.

'Please! I'm not playing those silly couple games!' I said, it was just so cliché.

'I know it's silly but don't you want us to do it right?' he asked, striking the weak point now.

'Fine, what is it?' I asked, giving up, keeping the pen down, full attention on him.

'I'll keep it short, we'll just ask each other two questions each, in all four...they will be complicated situations and we have to answer honestly...' he explained, though it sounded complicated but I just nodded.

'Shoot...' I said, giving him the first chance to ask me something. He picked a card from the pack and asked-

'We're stuck in a deserted island with just an apple...only one can eat, no sharing...what'll you do?' he said, his eyes widened with excitement.

'I'll throw it into the ocean...' I said, smiling.

'What! Why, so that we both die?' he asked, a little surprised by my answer.

'No...I know you won't eat it if I don't and since no sharing...might as well stay hungry together...' I said, winking at him. He was red and was once again staring at me with those love eyeballs.

'Wow that's...well done...' he said, offering me to pick a card and I did.

'If we only had an hour before we parted for a month, what will you want us to do?' I asked, leaning towards him now, raising an eyebrow flirtingly.

'I would take you on a quick date!' he said, surprising me this time.

'What? Not a motel?' I asked, trying to clarify it again.

'Naah, I would rather spend the hour staring at that beautiful face and those gorgeous eyes' he said, making me blush now. Why he had to be so damn witty? I just offered him the pack, shyly, not meeting his eyes.

'I'm gonna pass...' he said, making me stare at him. I had a questioning look on my face; I was waiting for him to answer why we were cutting it short.

'These games can't decide anything...we're doing great! We're perfect together and if I continue I'm sure I'll be asking from heaven...' he said, looking at me, taking deep breaths now.

'Why? I'm too sweet to handle?' I asked, rubbing my legs against his from under the desk. It made him tighten his grip on the desk.

'And I'm too hot to resist?' he asked, biting his lips. I just laughed and answered-

'I think we're perfectly balance...'

* * *

**(15)**

Kate and I were coming out of the elevator together, heading back home when we bumped into a person I disliked for my own respective reasons. If** looks could kill**, I would have killed him by now. Kate just looked at him for a second trying to figure out what to say and I couldn't have helped her here.

'Hey Demming...' was all she was able to say, looking at that man who was now smiling at her.

'Kate!' he said, instantly recognizing her, '...how are you?' he continued, trying to sound normal but it didn't take the awkwardness away.

'Great...what about you?' she asked, not knowing where to take the conversation from here.

'I'm good...so you two finally together? It was him you were looking for right?' he asked, now staring at me, trying to hide the fact that he disliked me too. I just took Kate's hand and said-

'Yes we're together...' Kate just glanced at me, then at our intertwined hands before she raised her gaze to meet Demming's.

'So, I guess I'll see you...' she said quickly, having no idea how to end the conversation. Demming got the hint hence he just smiled and shook hands with me before walking away.

'Nice guy...' I added, looking at her now.

'Really?' she said, knitting her eyebrows together.

'Not when you compare him to me...' I said, making the conversation light.

'I think so too...' she said. Now we started walking towards the car, holding hands.

"What did he mean by... 'So it was him you were looking for' part?" I quoted. I was confused by what he meant back there.

'It's just that I had told him that I wasn't looking for a relationship with him before we left for that holiday...I broke up with him before that!' she said, now stopping and looking at me.

'Why you broke up?' I asked.

'...because I was thinking to go with you to the Hamptons...' she said, making me remember our 2nd year together.

'Oh my god! And then I showed up with my ex-wife...I had no idea that you had changed your plans...' I said, looking down in frustration.

'I know you didn't...but the good thing is that we're now together and this is actually the right time...' she said, squeezing my hand.

'You've liked me since then?' I asked right away. She just nodded.

'What about you?'' she asked, now her eyes on me.

'I've liked you since the day I first met you...' and with that she just kissed the back of my hand. She hadn't till now said those three words but I was willing to wait, even if it meant forever.

* * *

**So, suggestions? Reviews? Ideas? Thoughts? Favorite numbers/chapters?**

**Since I don't know how I'm doing so far because of being a little short on your reviews, I'll be just writing a few chapters and ending it. **

******PS- Thank you**** for ALL the favorite author and story alerts and subscriptions. Though I would appreciate it if you leave a review as well and those who did leave me a review, thanks a lot, it made my day. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Looks Can Kill**

_**These events take place after 'always' maybe in season 5.**_

_**The characters do not belong to me, Mr Marlowe is the creator.**_

* * *

**(16)**

'Leave him and put the gun down...hands behind your head!' Kate shouted at the man who was our suspect. He had grappled me and his gun was on my head. As he walked backwards, he dragged me along.

'Let me go and this man lives' he said, looking at her, negotiating.

'You know I can't let you do that' Kate said, her gun still pointed at him. I hope she had a plan.

'What? You can't let me live?' I asked, looking at her. Yes I was panicking.

'Shut up Castle...I can't let him go' she said, looking at me. She was trying to tell me something. Her eyes were constantly pointing at the gun and then me; she was sending me a message. I couldn't help but notice that she was sweating but still managed to look sexy as hell.

'You look all sexy acting badass' I said, staring at her, completely forgetting about the gun pointed at me. She managed to throw a smile towards me, while at the same time not losing her badass expression.

'Oh come on! Will you just shut up!' the suspect said, looking at me.

'As if that would help...' she said, sympathizing a little with the suspect now.

'You want to chat with him while I kill him...what type of cop are you...?' he asked Kate in a sarcastic tone, questioning her cop skills.

'I am just...' Kate started. The suspect's attention was all on her which gave me an opportunity to pull the gun from his hand as his hold wasn't tight enough. Now I was smirking and pointing the gun at him. 'She's the best!' I said, smiling at him.

'I was just distracting you so that he could to that' she said, walking towards him now, gun still pointed at him. I moved forward to hand over the cuffs, when the suspect bended down and took out another gun from the holder attached to his leg. It happened so fast that I wasn't able to react instantly.

'Sweetheart, I carry two' he said and he was about to press the trigger when Kate shouted- 'NO!' a bullet was fired.

I just dropped to the ground and began to check where the gun had pierced me. I was fine, but I was breathing hard. That was close. Kate had actually shot the suspect first, on his shoulder, which made him drop the weapon instantly. She cuffed him fast and ran to me. I could see a tear trickle down her cheek. She sat facing me, on her haunches. Her hands framed my face and her forehead rested against mine. She was so overcome by emotions that she just softly said- 'I love Castle, I love you...'

That was the first time she had said those words to me. I just kissed her, slowly. It was a short kiss but it was full of passion. We exhibited exactly what we felt at that moment through the kiss and when we were done, I just said- 'Ditto...'

There was again that teasing look on her face when she said –'What? You love yourself too?' she was now playing with the buttons of my shirt, looking flirtingly at me. She wanted me to say it.

'Well that...and I love you too!' I said, smiling. At least we were now past this. We didn't know what was in store for us ahead, all we knew was that we had each other, always...

* * *

**(17)**

We were working on a new case; I was staring at the board and Castle at me. After a few minutes when it got weird I just looked at him and said- 'What?' Quickly a reply came.

'It's just that I'm meeting you after two weeks and you're not even happy...' he said, looking down. He was emotionally black mailing me.

'I'm happy Castle...we'll celebrate after the case' I said, asking him to focus his attention on the case now.

'What about now?' he asked, pointing towards the files room. I squeezed my eyes and knitted my eyebrows telling that I wasn't going to take part in his plans.

'Oh Come on!' I'm going and if you don't come in five minutes, I'll leave and not talk to you for a day' he said, trying to sound angry and headed towards that room. Actually a day was a big deal. These days we mostly stayed together 24/7.

I tried to ignore him but maybe I could take out a few minutes from work, after all, we were meeting after two weeks because Castle had been away, promoting his new novel. Though we spoke every day on phone but I was craving for him. I walked towards that files room and the minute I entered, I was caught and banged against the door, with him kissing me passionately. In minutes my shirt was unbuttoned, my legs were wound around his waist and his belt was almost out. Two weeks of longing and craving was all getting released and we both were just doing it rough, devouring each other when suddenly I heard someone speaking. This someone was heading towards this room.

I quickly used my fingers to comb my now matted hair and buttoned my shirt while Castle wore his belt. The minute the door opened, Castle picked a notepad lying on the table, and I started going through old case files, acting as if nothing had happened. It was Ryan.

'What are you two doing here?' he asked, looking at Castle and then at me.

'We were...we...' I started, not knowing what to say.

'I was going through the new stuff while Beckett handled the old...' he said, winking at me.

'Dude! You know ...that sounds dirty...' Ryan said, smiling at him.

'Get your mind out of the gutter Ryan...' I said, though I was blushing.

'While you both are at it, do it fast, we're running out of time...' he said, closing the door, he got a call. Thank god!

'Do it fast hunh?' I said, raising an eyebrow.

'On it...' Castle said, biting his lips, moving towards me again.

* * *

**(18)**

Castle asked me to be his date for the book launch party. I could see posters of Nikki heat as soon as I came out of the car. Castle held me by the waist and we started walking down the red carpet together. After posing with him for a few clicks, we at last reached some place quiet.

'I don't know how you do it everyday...' I said, looking at him

'Do what?'' he asked.

'Giving fake smiles...acting ruggedly handsome, maintaining the bad boy personality...' I said to him, looking around.

'I like it!' he said, looking at me, when we were interrupted by his ex wife Gina.

'Richard and her muse...' she said directly, not bothering to even say a hello first.

'Well...she's more than that, an inspiration, a girlfriend, maybe my third time's charm...' he said looking at me with those love filled eyes.

'I hope you're able to handle him...' she said, looking at me now.

'Trust me, I can' I said, not leaving any doubts. She walked away and Castle just whispered 'she's jealous...' Soon, Alexis came to us, and gave Castle a hug before saying-

'You look gorgeous Detective Beckett'

'Call me Kate now...' I said smiling at her. She was happy and once again she repeated my name, the way I wanted her to say it.

'Kate, alright...' she said smiling at me.

'I loved your gift by the way, I really needed those things and here, dad was going on buying me things like a remote control helicopter, a spy kit...and...'

'Okay enough...' Castle said, embarrassed. 'I thought a helicopter attached with a video cam would be cool...' he said looking at me.

'Yes, if you're 10 and want more distractions...' I said, looking at him, I couldn't suppress my laughter and so couldn't Alexis. While we laughed, Castle stood there staring at us. He wasn't embarrassed; he was just looking at us adoringly.

'Kate, you should check the dedication this time, my dad is really a romantic...' and with that, she smiled at me, heading towards Martha, who waved at me from a distance. She was busy talking to a man – not wearing a ring.

'Well...what's the dedication this time?' I asked castle and he just replied-

'See it yourself...'

I picked a book from the display and opened the first page to see it, it said-

'**To the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating person I've ever met - All the songs make sense now' **

That was an extraordinary dedication. I looked at him and wasn't even able to find words to express how much I loved it. My eyes were overflowing with love and I could feel it exploding. If **looks could kill**, we both would have been dead by the loving looks we exchanged at that very moment. This dedication was something very special and only we both and maybe Martha and Alexis knew that it was about me. A dedication, something permanent... showing to the whole world that he was taken. He took the book from me, kept it down and taking out a pen he asked a question to make the situation light-

'Where do you want my autograph?' he was playing again and as usual I played along. He knew how big a fan I was of him.

'Maybe after the party I'll show you exactly where...' I said, giving him a peck on his lips before walking towards the crowd, trying to mingle with others for the time being. I had to take my mind off otherwise I would have cut the party short.

* * *

**So, suggestions? Reviews? Ideas? Thoughts? Favorite numbers/chapters?**

**Since I don't know how I'm doing so far because of being a little short on your reviews, I'll just write a few more chapters and see the response before ending it.**

******PS- Thank you**** for ALL the favorite author and story alerts and subscriptions. Though I would appreciate it if you leave a review as well and those who did leave me a review, thanks a lot, it made my day. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Looks Can Kill**

_**These events take place after 'always' maybe in season 5.**_

_**The characters do not belong to me, Mr Marlowe is the creator.**_

* * *

**(19)**

'Okay...let me get it straight, you're saying that this suspect was cheating on his wife with four different women and ALL four are now dead but his alibi for all four is his wife, that too doing her?' I asked, unable to control myself from finding humour in it.

'Well... if you put it that way...' she said, trying to think of new ideas.

'That's funny!' I said, laughing. It was funny and I could see Ryan and Esposito trying to control their laughter too. They had been eavesdropping from their desk as usual.

'Little respect Castle, four women were murdered, plus it's not THAT funny!' she said, looking at me to just knock it off and get back on doing actual research now.

'You're right, it's not funny...' I said, seriously...'it's...hilarious...'' I continued, bursting out laughing. Beckett just rolled her eyes, not even giving a small smile. I stopped.

'Why are you so grumpy today?' I asked, leaning a little towards her.

'It's just that...Gates wants a confession and I am out of new leads...' she said, moving her fingers through her hair. She was pissed.

'Thank god she likes you...' I said, thinking about what she would have done to me if I was in Beckett's place. She just passed Beckett with a scolding.

'What makes you think that?' she asked now, with a confused look on her face.

'Umm...because she is rude to you, but she is cruelly rude to me' I said, looking at her, telling her that it could've been worse.

'That makes it all better...' she said, of course sarcastically.

'Heyy don't you worry, I'm soon gonna use my charm to get her on our side!' I said, lighting up. I could do that.

'That's not at all possi...' she started but I cut her off.

'Watch me...give me a month!' I said, asking her to trust me, but she clearly doubted it. She just raised an eyebrow telling me to shut up and focus my attention on the case.

'You don't believe me...wanna bet?' I asked, bringing my hand forward for her to shake it.

'It's on...' she said, shaking it. This time the long gone smile was back on her face and it just made my heart skip a beat. I guess my mission was accomplished but now I had a bet to win.

'One month?' she asked, smiling at me.

'That's the deal...' I said, staring into those hazel eyes of hers, completely lost.

* * *

**(20)**

Kate was with me in my loft, we were eating dinner, actually we had ordered for pizzas. Beckett needed some relief after the case was over and even I needed company since Alexis and mother were out.

'Am I easy to trick?' I asked, after finishing the last slice of pizza, she was done long before I was.

'Where did that question come from?' she asked, sipping her wine.

'Alexis and I went to grab burgers this morning, and the lady taking the order told me that I would get large fries in the same amount, I just nodded but when I saw the bill, it really did cost me! So is it that easy to trick me?' I asked, looking at her. She was just smiling at me.

'I don't know Castle, I think you're witty, charming...' she said, stopping, trying not to feed my ego.

'Please continue...' I said. I was smiling too. Of course, the woman I loved was telling me indirectly how special I was.

'Decent looking...' she said, moving a little closer to me, the wine glass still in her hand.

'Decent?...okay, and?'I asked, though I knew she meant extremely good looking. Yes, I knew I was attractive.

'Good at heart...' she said, moving closer, keeping the glass down now.

'Good?...okay, and?' I asked, I knew that she meant great.

'Fun and sweet...' she added, now her fingers moving slowly through my hair, moving around my ear.

'I like that...and?' I asked softly with my eyes closed. I was relishing her touch.

'and...you're cleaning up...' she said, in the same flirty tone.

'Okay...and?...' I said, but after clearly processing what she said, my eyes were now wide open.

'What!' I asked, still shocked by the rapidity of things. She tricked me. She just broke the contact, got up and quickly gave me a kiss and headed out, the door shutting loudly behind her but before it was completely shut, she managed to shout and say 'Yeah, you're easy!' I could hear her laughing all the way to the elevator.

I just stood there, staring at the empty wine glasses and pizza boxes.

'I'm not going to clean this up!' I said to myself but after a moment of staring at it again I confessed, 'I better clean it up...'

* * *

**(21)**

'Come in Mr Castle...What's the problem? I'm sure it's not work related because you don't do any!' Gates said, with her eyes not on me, but some report she was filling.

'Uh...I was...I thought maybe you could use some coffee...' I said, coming in, and placing it on her desk. Her eyes were now focused on the coffee cup sitting on her desk but she stared at it as if it would explode.

'What do you need?' she asked, now looking at me with a judging face.

'Nothing, why would you ask that?' I asked, telling her that it was just a friendly move.

'Men like you stepping in my office even after I got a spank from your friend, the mayor...it can only be three reasons...you need something, something's bothering you or you just like to see my face... so what's it going to be?' she said, asking me to tell her my exact motive.

'Whoa whoa...I'm not a suspect... and I brought you coffee because I figured you could use the warmth...sir' I said, not raising my voice, adding the sir in the end, to add a little respect.

'Okay then! Thankyou!' she said, staring at me. If** looks could kill**, she was definitely going to kill me if I didn't leave her cabin. I just bowed my head, not meeting her eyes and walked out. I let out a breath, a sigh of relief when I was out.

'So how did it go?' Beckett asked, as soon as I reached her desk.

'Not bad!' I said, casually, hiding my horror. Kate stared at me, figuring me out and then slipped a paper towards me. I opened it and read aloud.

**Rules for the bet:-**

**It should not exceed a month, staring now.**

**If Kate wins, I have to follow all her orders for _days.**

**If I win then _.**

'Go ahead, fill what you want...' she said, handing me a pen. I filled in-

'**then I can ask her for anything and she has to agree**' I filled, quickly the words attracted Kate's attention.

'I guess you already know what you want...'she said, looking at me with an intense gaze.

'Yes I do...and I'm only going to follow your orders for 2 days max' I said

'7!' she said, in a commanding tone.

'4...' I said pleadingly.

'5' she said now.

'**5** it is' I said, filling in, not pressing my luck anymore. We both signed and there was no backing off now. I was aiming at two birds with one stone actually. With my novel coming out, my deal was going to be soon over and Gates would throw me out anytime if she came to know. Impressing her was the only option left and I was going to put in my all in winning this bet especially now... when I get to ask Beckett any one thing I want from her the most.

* * *

**So, suggestions? Reviews? Ideas? Thoughts? Favorite numbers/chapters?**

**Since I don't know how I'm doing so far because of being a little short on reviews, I'll just see the response before writing another. So should I continue?**

**BTW - This story is updated every alternate day as it takes time to write three moments and fit all three in one and do justice to all, I hope I'm doing it right?**

******PS- Thank you**** for ALL the favorite author and story alerts and subscriptions. Though I would appreciate it if you leave a review as well and those who did leave me a review, thanks a lot, it made my day. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Looks Can Kill**

_**Sorry everyone for the delay but I just got so caught up. Anyways, this chapter will have longer moments my way of making up for the delay. Do read and review. Suggestions and ideas for future moments are welcome.**_

_**These events take place after 'always' maybe in season 5.**_

_**The characters do not belong to me, Mr Marlowe is the creator.**_

* * *

**(22)**

I went to the morgue to ask Lanie about the victim. I was alone, no Castle. The moment I entered, I could see Lanie doing some tests on the body but she could feel my presence as I was the only living person in the room breathing, apart from her.

'Heyy...' she said but I didn't say it back, I guess because my mind was occupied by various other thoughts. Anyways, she continued.

'The ligature marks on the neck show that he was strangled maybe by-'she started but then she stopped. Looking at me she noticed that I hadn't said a word since I arrived and my face which had a frown, gave it away.

'What's up with you?' she asked, raising an eyebrow. Then looking around she said-

'Where's the boyfriend?'

'Uh...apparently we had a little argument and we haven't spoken ever since' I said, looking helplessly at her.

'Little? And how long ago is this ever since?' she asked, stopping with whatever she was doing to the victim.

'2 days...actually I told him not to interfere with everything when he asked me to sleep, to get some rest after a long hectic day...I was looking at the murder board late at night...then I asked him to leave and he did so!' I said, not meeting her eyes.

'Oh Kate...you should've made it up to him right away girl...' she said but I continued.

'I did, next morning I made him coffee but he just drained it and headed out...' I said, clearly I didn't know what to do.

'He did that?' she asked once again but before I could answer suddenly the door opened, revealing Castle. That was a dramatic entrance.

'Who did what?' he asked Lanie, ignoring me. Lanie just stared at me with a blank expression.

'I...uh, I got some work...you two need to talk, I'll leave you two alone...' Lanie said and even my don't-do-this look couldn't make her stay. Heading out she said once again-

'So you two, sort it out and don't worry the third one can't hear ya' she stated, winking at me and leaving us alone.

'As if he had a choice...' Castle said, looking at the victim. I couldn't control myself and was about to utter the apologies when Castle spoke before I could.

'Kate I'm sorry about draining the coffee the other day...I was pissed and it wouldn't happen again' he said with a soft voice.

'And I'm sorry too, you were only helping and I just shut you out... I'm bad at showing my vulnerable side Rick, I just want you to be patient with me...' I said, giving him a pleading smile. He just took my hand and squeezed it and that said it all. Soon my arms were clasped around his neck and his around my waist.

'That was our first fight...first as a couple' he said, placing a kiss on my forehead, embracing me. My thumb just moved along his jaw line.

'I know...' I said, smiling at him.

'With hopefully more to come?' I asked, biting my lower lip. I was just playing with him

'I hope not!' he said laughing, but again the serious expression was back. He meant it.

'Me neither...I hate it!' I said, kissing him.

* * *

**(23)**

Castle said that today was going to be special, my hopes were high for tonight and I thought he was going to surprise me. When he took me to our usual restaurant, I was a little let down. It was our two month anniversary and he took us to this place where we had gone a week ago.

'Whaoo...this is the big surprise?' I asked, sarcastically. He was a romantic and I thought he could've come up with something better.

'Geez...have a little faith...' he said, opening the door for me. At least he was a gentleman. He had reserved a table which was right in front of the stage. A girl was singing and above the stage in bold shining letters, there was a board that said **KARAOKE NIGHT**

'Sit here, and I'll be right back...' he said, pulling a chair for me, seating me down. He looked a little nervous but I thought he just needed to use the washroom. I started going through the menu though I knew exactly what to order. I was startled when I heard his voice; it was coming from the stage. He was there, standing with a mike, smiling.

'This song's for Kate...the beautiful woman right there' he said, pointing towards me, so that everyone would know. The crowd was now staring at me. Then it all started, the piano supporting his sultry voice...

_Would you dance__  
__If I asked you to dance?__  
__Would you run__  
__And never look back?__  
__Would you cry__  
__If you saw me crying?__  
__And would you save my soul, tonight?_

God! His voice suited this song and the way he tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes while he was singing clearly showed that he was feeling the song. His eyes would open after each stanza to just look straight at me, not bothering about others who were listening. I just wanted to kiss him...

_Would you tremble__  
__If I touched your lips?__  
__Would you laugh?__  
__Oh please tell me this.__  
__Now would you die_

_For the one you loved?__  
__Hold me in your arms, tonight._

He again slowly opened his eyes, to see me and I would be lying if I say that my eyes weren't flooded with water. The way he sung, it just made me fall in love with him all over again. I always wanted someone to sing for me since high school, thinking it would be so romantic and here I was. It couldn't have been better. He really knew how to make me speechless, take my breath away...

_I can be your hero, baby.__  
__I can kiss away the pain.__  
__I would stand by you forever.__  
__You can take my breath away._

He sang the rest of the song with perfection not even going a little out of tune. The shift from high to low notes and vice versa was beautifully done. He tapped his leg with the rythm as he sang and I was just staring at him, paying more attention than usual to the lyrics. His voice aroused something within me, kindling many desires and wishes, making me think about the present as well as the future...There is no doubt that I was all in awe of him, throughout.

After he sang the last stanza, he just stood there, staring at me. I could hear everyone clapping, girls whispering 'That was so sweet'Who is he? Is he single?'The girl's definitely lucky'Handsome, charming and a romantic...' The guys definitely had a different reaction, some saying casually that it wasn't a big thing and even they could sing it with that much perfection while some truly praising him. He was standing there, a little nervous, trying to make out what I was thinking. He looked a little exhausted but with the light focused on him, he looked dashing with those blue eyes shining. As I blinked, a tear trickled down and not bothering to wipe it, I just climbed the stage and threw myself on him.

'I love you...you know that!' I said, kissing him, not bothering about the crowd. I did not care if it was published. Richard Castle, the best selling author's personal life was my business. He kissed me back, both of us biting and sucking, tongues exploring deep... I let out a moan but did not let go. We stopped, gasping for breath and he simply took my hand and led me backstage.

* * *

**(24)**

Kate and I were in my loft, drinking and talking about the general everyday things. After a few drinks, we just cuddled up, her hand on my knee and mine on top of her hand, gently massaging it. She slowly stood up and placing her knee on either side of my legs, she sat on my lap, slowly kissing me on the cheek, forehead, nibbling my ear lobe... I just closed my eyes, feeling the touch of her moist lips on my skin when suddenly something struck me and I blurted it out.

'You wouldn't believe it... after a week of bringing coffee regularly, today I got a little hidden smile from Gates...it's just a matter of a month and you are so gonna lose' I said, smiling at the thought of it. Gates was warming up to me.

'I can't believe it...here I'm kissing you and thinking of a hot session of love making and you are thinking about Gates?' she asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. The kissing and nibbling had stopped.

'Uh... no, I just wanted to update you...' I said, biting my lip.

'Well, that can be done later...' she said, shooting a series of short kisses on my lips and slowly opening my shirt button, baring my shoulder, sucking on the soft spot. I let out a moan, few drinks could do that to her. I moved my hands through her hair, holding her face and gently lifting it to my level, kissing her lips. I bended and moved her body to the couch with mine on top of her. I was now kissing her, touching my lips on all those areas that made her tighten her grip on me. She let out a moan when I kissed her scar and moved even lower. We were busy in our own little world which only consisted of the two of us.

'Richard...' my mother said. She was half asleep with her eyes half open. I thought she was sleep walking but unfortunately she wasn't.

'Mother!' I said, breathlessly, Kate and I pulled away.

'Darling...what are beds for?' she asked, in a low tone.

'Ughh, for sleeping?' I said, keeping it simple.

'Oh god...It's for doing all the things that you cannot do on the couch' she said, looking at the couch distastefully now.

'Kate dear, no offence but can you two get a room?' she asked, smiling at Kate.

'Yes, sure Martha' she said, smiling embarrassingly at her.

'We were not...we were just- we were going to go to the room...' I started when she asked me another question.

'Richard, what are bedrooms for?' she asked, her eyes open now. If** looks could kill**, mother would have done it the moment she had seen me on the _couch_, making out.

'For privacy and sleeping?' I asked, not sure where she was going with this.

'You got that half right... it's for keeping some activities private for example the heavy moaning and breathing during...you know, so that they don't wake up family members in the middle of the night...' she said, and started heading back to her room. She was muttering something about me disturbing her beauty sleep but I was just laughing. My mother would forget all about what she said till the morning.

'So?' I said, looking at Kate who was suppressing her laugh.

'So...' she asked, allowing me to continue.

'Shall we make our private activities more private?' I asked, not knowing what that meant but it sounded dirty and she got my point.

'Let's go...' she said, winking at me and leading me towards the room, our room.

* * *

**So, suggestions? Reviews? Ideas? Thoughts? Favorite numbers/chapters?**

**Even a line or a word would do if not a proper review, though long suggestions and ideas are even appreciated. It encourages me in coming up with better stuff.)**

**********PS- Thank you**** for ALL the favorite author and story alerts and subscriptions. Though I would appreciate it if you leave a review as well and those who did leave me a review, thanks a lot, it made my day.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Looks can Kill**

**NOTE: I am just SO sorry for the delay! I was out on a trip which was supposed to be a relaxing one but turned more of a rafting trip with a lot of shopping. Rafting was fun. Anyways before the vacations end, I would like to give you more chapters. I hope you like how the story is progressing.**

**Disclaimer: Just like many others, I'm sad to inform you that these characters don't belong to me though Mr Marlowe is doing an amazing job.**

* * *

**(25)**

We were at the precinct, Kate finishing her work with me giving her company. She wanted me there with her as she had grown to like me pulling her pigtails but I secretly knew she loved me watching her with my love filled eyes, spraying love all over her. She was finishing paper work while I was telling her about Alexis's new friends, especially the new boyfriend I didn't like. Alexis said that he was just a friend right now but the 'right now' said it all.

'Mr Castle, what are you doing here? Shadowing detective Beckett when there is no case?' Gates asked, as she came out of her cabin. I stood up. After a little thinking I picked the coffee I had made for myself and handing it over to her I said-

'I've come specially to fetch you your daily cup of coffee, I figured you would need the caffeine...dealing with idiots all day can be tiring' I said, smiling at her. She was staring at me, suppressing a smile. Kate was smiling at me too.

'I didn't say me...I'm not-' I said, frowning and then I just pouted at the two ladies who were now looking at me with eye brows raised.

'Maybe a little, but I appreciate the gesture...thank you!' Gates said, smiling at me. At least I made working fun. Gates smiling was a tough thing and I just made it happen. I had to go forward with my next plan now, in order to win the bet. I had to show Gates that I respected her as she clearly doubted it. Picking a file from the desk which I had brought from home I gave it to Gates.

'What's this? Maybe some good news about you leaving for a few days? Why don't you go on a holiday? I'm sure it's a tough job you have, converting oxygen into carbon dioxide all day!' Gates said in her usual sarcastic tone. I liked it actually as she was talking about me taking a holiday not leaving the precinct.

'Sir...well I can't do that...I'm really attached to this place and the people...' I said, staring at Kate with loving eyes. 'It's something I want you to go through...Alexis has this research work to do on someone who is capable of being her idol and inspires her, she wanted me to fill in but well...we decided against it... I said that there is no one better than you...both of us agree that you really are inspiring, so can you answer the questions mentioned in there?' I asked, in a pleading voice, showing her that all Castles from size small to big respected her.

'I'll do it when I have time' she said, but by her expression I knew she was happy to do it. I really did flatter her this time. She just smiled and headed back, opening the file along the way. After I seated myself down I noticed Kate giving me an intense glare. After a few minutes when the staring got creepy I said-

'WHAT?'

'There really isn't any project is there?' she asked, with those eyes looking right through me.

'Uh you caught me...there isn't' I said, smiling at her mischievously.

'GOD you're a big fat liar!' she said, pulling my cheek. Thank god no one saw that, it would have been embarrassing.

'Still you love me right?' I asked, sure of the answer.

'I love you...' she said, as if it was once again the first time she was saying it.

* * *

**(26)**

Kate and I had decided to tell Ryan and Esposito that we were together. Today was the day, we walked towards the desk where we usually sat but this time we were holding hands. When we reached our desk, I saw Ryan and Esposito standing a few steps away from us, Ryan holding a news paper.

'Hello love birds...' Ryan said, looking all serious.

'Oh Beckett and the boyfriend are here!' Esposito said, emphasising on the word boyfriend. This wasn't going to be good. They were angry and both were giving me death stares. Why didn't they gave those stares to Kate I wondered.

'How did you...' I started but they cut me off, handing over the newspaper to me. I read aloud:

_This article may break many hearts but Richard Castle and his muse Katherine Beckett finally hit it off. Denying previously about not being romantically involved, they were seen together at a restaurant where bachelor number 9 dedicated a romantic song to the detective seated right in front of the stage. The evening ended with an on stage kiss. The events that followed cannot be described clearly as they occurred back stage. Love is in the air and we are sure that the radio and your ipods, mobiles etc will be playing the song 'hero' by Enrique Iglesias all night long._

After I finished reading the article I knew I was dead. I looked at Kate, who was blushing. I was also going to be red but not because of the blushing but because of the punches they were going to give me. If** looks could kill**, I was going to be a dead man. 'I... we were going to...but then you already...this... Kate and I-' I tried but nothing came out. Kate rescued me.

'I told him not to...It would have been awkward working with you two knowing, I thought maybe for some time it was the best thing...' she trailed off, embarrassed by lying to them.

'You know what's awkward?...you two not getting together, it was about time!' Esposito said, looking at Kate. Being the big brother he couldn't stay angry with her for long.

'Yeah! The sexual tension was killing us...' Ryan continued.

'We both lost a lot of money on you two...' they said in unison, looking at us. They couldn't control the smile that was slowly creeping on their faces.

'But still you're dead bro! Lanie will kill you if not us' Esposito said, looking at me.

'Lanie knows' I said, smiling at him. The expression on their face was priceless.

'Why didn't she tell me?' Esposito said, looking at me for an answer.

'Well...because technically she is not dating you except for the occasional booty calls and Lanie is MY bestfriend' Kate said, looking at Esposito to just forget about it. Now the attention was back on me.

'If you break her heart I'll break your face...and your unit!' Ryan whispered in my ears. My heart skipped a beat and I stopped moving when I saw Esposito clenching his fist.

'Wasn't planning on breaking her heart...just relax you two! Geez...' I said, as I practically ran to the break room. I could hear Ryan and Esposito laughing and congratulating Beckett behind my back. Being the big brothers, I figured that the tough guy act and threats to the boyfriend were a common tradition. The only problem now was how Gates would handle it.

* * *

**(27)**

'We are avoiding Gates since two days! We got to explain our situation to her...' Castle said, sitting on the couch, looking at me as I walked to and fro in front of him, thinking how to tackle this problem.

'We'll tell her when she asks; maybe she didn't read it...' I said, thinking about various possibilities.

'The whole NYPD knows...actually the whole NY knows!' Castle said, casually. He was not stressed and was actually amused by all this.

'I know...I just don't know! Why are you so dam relaxed' I said, yelling at him. I was freaking out here.

'Because I'm not afraid of Gates...she has no right over our personal life...and besides I love you too much to give up on you just because of someone not accepting the love we share...' he said, getting up and wrapping his arms around me, holding me close to his chest. I adjusted myself comfortably in his embrace, closing my eyes...concentrating on his breath and how his chest moved up and down, moving my head in the same rhythm. It relaxed me. He was rubbing his hand on my back, calming me down.

'We'll make it work, I promise... even if I'll have to get her spanked by the mayor again, I just cannot lose you again, we'll be together no matter what...always...' he whispered in my ears. It sometimes amazed me how much this man could love, not only me, but his daughter and mother too. Richard Castle had a golden heart.

'I can't stay without you; even for a minute...you know that...' I said softly, with my eyes still closed.

'I know...that's why I have to win the bet and get Gates on our side...I think you want me to win...' he said, now moving his one hand through my hair.

'I can't say anything as it's a proper bet now with all paper work and signatures done... but unofficially...I'm rooting for you more than me...' I said, placing a kiss right above his heart, making circular motions with my hand on the same spot on his chest, above his golden heart.

'Don't worry...I'll always win if you're on my side...' he said, lifting my chin and giving me, a slow and passionate kiss. He really knew what to say, when to say and how to say it.

* * *

_**Please press the review button below and tell me how you've found it so far? Any favorite moment or chapter? Ideas/suggestions/views? **_

**A review would really encourage me and make my day. :) Reviews are _always_ appreciated by me...'always'.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Looks Can Kill**

**NOTE: All of you, thank you for the reviews and encouragement. Don't worry, I'll not stop writing because of some frustrated loser. :) LoveCastleCaskett - You really said it all, thanks for standing up but people have a right to express their opinion though I appreciate the 'standing up' part. These are the final three moments making it in all 10 chapters with total 30 moments. I had thought of this story having 30 moments since day 1 and you all really made my day with all the alerts, subscriptions and favorites, thank you. Don't forget to review this last chapter and the story as a whole as I'll be still reading your views :) Happy reading. Maybe I write another story which will not be all sunshine and rainbows but I can guarantee a happy ending as I'm all for it.**

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, AWM and ABC are doing a great job with them and I have nothing to worry about. (They're in safe hands) ;)**

* * *

**(28)**

Kate and I had decided to tell Gates our little secret today. We both agreed that hiding it would make the situation worse and we didn't want that as Gates had started to like me especially after making her fill that inspiring person project questions. We both knocked on her cabin door, a little softly but it was audible.

'Come in Mr Castle and Detective Beckett...' she said and we stepped in, closing the door behind us.

'I suppose you both have something to tell me?' she asked, raising an eyebrow. I had to take the lead as both women were looking at me for an answer.

'You should know before you take any action...we wouldn't compromise our job even if something happens and if we're unable to-' I started but Gates asked in a commanding voice-

'I don't have all day, the point please!'

'We're together...' I said, intertwining my left hand with Kate's right.

'Yes I know, I'm a daily news paper reader along with coffee drinker and I even know that your next book is coming out...' she said, putting both her hands on the desk, attention all on me.

'Yes sir...' I said, bowing my head. What if she throws me out? All hard work of getting her on our side will go down the drain.

'Your personal lives are none of my business but if I see you two sneaking into the files room or break room, I swear to God Mr Castle...You'll be thrown out and not even the mayor will be able to save you this time!' She threatened, as she stood up from her chair. 'Do you understand?'

'Understood...' I uttered though unable to suppress the smile that was creeping on my face.

'Sir, so we are going to keep him even with the book deal over?' Kate asked, making it a 100 percent sure before expressing her happiness.

'Well... on some cases he's shown remarkable attention to detail' she told Beckett, matter of factly. It was a compliment and she knew that.

'Yeah?' I asked, grinning at her.

'Okay... enough! Get out before I change my mind...' she said, sitting down and going back to her work. Kate and I were out in seconds, not risking it. We just headed to that files room to express our happiness and excitement, hoping no was looking.

* * *

**(29)**

Since I knew Castle was getting bored because of the constant tapping of his foot, I decided to complete the little game we were playing that day. Two questions were left and I had brought those two cards to the precinct with me, hoping we could continue our little game once I was over with paper work. The moment I finished the case report, I took out the cards from the drawer and kept them on the table, facing upside down.

'Ready for some witty answers Rick?' I asked him teasingly. He was a little surprised but he just nodded with a goofy smile and said-

'I was born ready!'

I asked him to pick a card and he did.

'This is easy and I already know the answer but still...If you could spend a day with someone apart from immediate family member, who will it be?' he asked, folding the card slightly before I slapped his hand not to spoil it. He kept it down and leaned towards me with his elbow on the desk.

'It would be... Alexis' I said, smiling at him.

'What? Why?' he asked, of course he thought I was going to say his name.

'Since we're not going to part, I would like to have all of you... including the whole Castle family! I think spending more time with Alexis will be good for both of us since we'll be a family one day...' I said, placing my hand on his other hand, squeezing it slightly. He just kissed it and I could see his eyes watering.

'Oh come on Castle... no tears!' I said, picking the last card.

'What will you do if you met an old flame while you are with your present love – which in this case is me...' I asked, keeping the card down and looking at him eagerly for an answer. This was going to be interesting.

'I'll kiss her in front of you!' he said. That answer wasn't expected and I just frowned and poked him as hard as I could.

'Oucchhhh...Kate! Just kidding! Jeez' he said, rubbing the spot where I just poked him.

'Not funny!' I said, knitting my eyebrows together, looking at him with anger. If **looks could kill**, my eyes alone would have done it.

'You know you're cute when you're angry but now when you're angry with me' he said, again holding my hand and caressing it.

'I'll kiss you again and again and again in front of her, just to show her how special you are...' he said, looking seriously at me. He knew what I wanted, more than me.

'You know you're all sweet when I'm angry...' I said, looking at him with love eyeballs. He knew how to melt my anger just in a flash.

'I know...and I love you!' he said, taking my hands into his, just looking at me adoringly, a look that said: Thats-gonna-be-my-wife-someday.

* * *

**(30)**

A month had passed since the little bet and I was dancing and jumping all around the loft because I had won it. Kate was sitting on the couch, staring at me while I did my happy dance. I could tell, she was amused.

'Okay writer boy, you won' she said, tapping the empty space on the couch, asking me to sit down now.

'Yes! Gates these days is all in awe of me... any day she might come and ask me to invite her for poker!' I shouted. This was definitely a great boost to my already high ego.

'WHOA! Stop exaggerating... it's just that she likes you now a little instead of hating you' Kate said, bringing my ego down. Well, she always kept me grounded when I started flying high.

'But the main thing here is that...I WON' I said in a sing song manner, as I seated myself down beside her.

'So what's your question?' Kate asked, reminding me that I could ask her any one thing that I wanted the most from her. I kneeled down in front of her and took out a white gold bracelet with a yellow gold plate in the centre. The plate had a word engraved on it. It said:

'_Always' _

'Oh my god Castle... this is beautiful...' Kate said, her eyes shone at the sight of the words engraved. I wound it round her wrist, adjusting the plate in the centre.

'My question now is... Katherine Beckett, will you move in with me?' I asked, in a hopeful tone. The minute I ended my question she screamed out a 'YES!' without even taking a second to think.

I just pounced on her, kissing her passionately. I held her by the waist with one hand while the other took off the sweat shirt she was wearing. I carried her in my arms to the bedroom, unzipping her jeans and unhooking her bra along the way. It was time for us to make love officially in OUR room. I knew that the moment is not away when I'll kneel in front of her not with a bracelet but with a ring, to make her all mine.

* * *

**So, tell me... favorite chapter/moments? How you found it as a whole or how you found this chapter?**

**Since these moments take place in season 5, I think Castle will ask Kate to move in by the finale because proposing will be too soon considering their pace so far on the show. What do you all think?**

**Status: COMPLETE**


End file.
